Season 3
Season 3 of Revenge aired in the United States on September 29, 2013, the second batch on March 9. Season 3 aired on Sundays at 10/9c on the ABC Television Network though halfway through mid-season booked a new timeslot from 11/10c. The show was officially renewed on May 11, 2013, a day before the conclusion of Season 2, and production began in July 2013. Plot Get ready for a sizziling-hot summer in the Hamptons. Emily Throne's brilliant plan for veneance takes a wicked turn in ABC's Revenge: The Complete Third Season. Relive the mystery, the fire and the intrigue of TV's most delightfully devilish series. Emily purses a new strategy to take down the Graysons once and for all - on her and Daniel's wedding day - as turned allies, new enemies, and ghosts from the past threaten to expose her. With an ultimatum from Jack and her complicated history with Aiden resurfacing, Emily must take extreme measures to ensure her plan goes off without a hitch. But Victoria has new reasons to destroy the girl next door, and with her long-lost son by her side, everyone - including Nolan - may become collateral damage in Emily and Victoria's vicious war. Experience the drama of all 22 smoldering episodes, complete with exclusive bonus features that reveal even more juicy secrets. Let the fireworks begin! Cast Main Cast * Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne (22/22) * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson (22/22) * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson (22/22) * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson (22/22) * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter (22/22) * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross (22/22) * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis (21/22) * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke (21/22) Supporting Cast * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal (19/22) * Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne (12/22) * Annabelle Stephenson as Sara Munello (7/22) * Henri Esteve as Javier Salgado (7/22) *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson (6/22) * Olivier Martinez as Pascal LeMarchal (6/22) (archive footage in 3x21) * James Tupper as David Clarke (4/22) (archive footage in 3x10 & 3x21) * Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis (4/22) * Stephanie Jacobsen as Niko Takeda (4/22) * Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (4/22) (archive footage in 3x02, 3x10, 3x11 & 3x21) * Connor Paolo as Declan Porter (2/22) (archive footage in 3x02 & 3x21) * Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport (1/22) *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell (1/22) * Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda (archive footage in 3x12) (1/22) Guest Cast * James LeGros as Father Paul Whitley (3/22) *Conor Leslie as Bianca (3/22) *Brett Cullen as Jimmy Brennan (2/22) *Nazneen Contractor as Jessica Roche (2/22) *Steven Strait as Brooks (2/22) *Emily Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke (2/22) *Diogo Morgado as Dr. Jorge Valez (1/22) *Kathleen York as Sheila Lurie (1/22) *Brianna Brown as Lacey (1/22) *Gloria Votsis as Morgan Holt (1/22) *Anil Kumar as Rohan Kamath (1/22) *Ana Ortiz as Bizzy Preston (1/22) *Alex Slowitz as Stalker (1/22) *Fredric Lehne as Detective (1/22) *Jayne Brooke as Loretta Deaton (1/22) *David L. King as Richard (1/22) *Morgan Fairchild as Teresa (1/22) *Claire Jacobs as Harriet Mathis (1/22) *Tim DeKay as Luke Gilliam (1/22) *John Prosky as Oscar Chapman (1/22) *Tyler Jacob Moore as Brian Hosko (1/22) *Daniel Zovatto as Gideon LeMarchal (1/22) *Amy Landecker as Michelle Banks (1/22) *John Rubinstein as Judge Rivers (1/22) *David Starzyk as Conrad's lawyer (1/22) *Monique Gabriela Curnen as Detective Reyes (1/22) *Wade Williams as Officer Mostrowski (1/22) See also: Character Appearances Episodes List Gallery Pictures Revenge S3 Key Art.jpg Season 3 - Cast.jpg Season 3 - Emily Thorne.jpg Season 3 - Nolan Ross.jpg Season 3 - Aiden Mathis.jpg Season 3 - Jack Porter.jpg Season 3 - Daniel Grayson.jpg Season 3 - Victoria Grayson.jpg Season 3 - Charlotte Clarke.jpg Season 3 - Conrad Grayson.jpg Videos Revenge Season 3 Promo (HD) Revenge Season 3 Promo 2 ABC Revenge Recap + Season 3 Extended Promo Trivia * This will be the first season with Sunil Nayar as the showrunner since Mike Kelley stepped down. *There have been several cast changes, (with only 8 regulars): **Major characters such as Declan Porter (Connor Paolo) and Amanda Clarke (Margarita Levieva) will not be returning this season. Ashley Davenport (Ashley Madekwe) has stated she will be leaving Revenge in Season 3 due to being no 'storyline left for her to tell'. However, her arc will close within the first episode. **New major additions who have been given multi-arc expansive storylines include: Patrick Harper (Justin Hartley), Firstborn Son of Victoria Grayson and Margaux LeMarchal (Karine Vanasse), A woman from Daniel's past. Aiden Mathis (Barry Sloane) returns as a regular after being promoted towards the mid-season finale of Season 2. Revenge 2x14 Emily & Amanda (Death)|Amanda's last moments Revenge 2x21 2x22 Declan Dies|Declan's last moments Revenge Season 3 Premiere "Fear" Ashley's Dismissal HD|Ashley's departure References Category:Seasons Category:Season 3